zombieland a kids perspective
by nicknickman101
Summary: this is my 1st story iv been working on so dont be mean!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1: WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!_

_**The infection has spread world wide in a matter of weeks and it all started in some fucken secret scientist lab in area 51 and now every one around me is candlestick monsters that are always hungry! So now I am at some super market looking for supplies. That is if the zombies haven't infected it already. All I have is a mashedy, a magnum, a ak47 and no mersey to the fucked up little bustards who think I am some free snack! **_

_**I stepped in to the super market and looked around. All the stands were full of food! "it's my lucky day!" I said louder then I should have! And as you know a growl came from the back of the store. "or not!" I said to my self as I pulled out my mashedy! "Bring it you fucker!" I yelled at the fat ass zombie as he ran at me! Yeah ran, more like walked to me! Hey just following my dads list of rules! 35: enjoy the little things. Ha ha ha! So I swung the mashedy at his neck and his head came of like butter! His huge ,an under statement, body almost crushed me! ``that was easy!`` I thought and yes I stopped talking now until I know that this zombie market was 100% zombie free! I walked slowly towards the back of the store. With each step I thought about Columbus and how he didn't follow rule number 2:dubble tap. He got bit in the ankle. Tears filled my eyes in the thought of my dad dieing from the infection and how he was in pain when he died. The thing that makes me cry the most is that I had to kill him myself because he asked me to. After that mom and little rock left after that and I never saw them ever since. Tallahassee drove me down the road and threw me out of his hummer and I landed in front of the super market. WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!!!!!!**_

_**So Im at the back of the supper market hoping that all the zombies are dead. I peer my gun around the corner of the back door and poked my head in and saw no zombies. I walked in to the back of the store and walked around a tall shelf. " ahhhhhh!" I screamed as a zombie grabbed my gun and threw it to the floor! "fuck!" I yelled as I ran away from the zombie! I jumped the front counter. Lucky for me the zombie tripped over the counter and landed face first on to a can that went threw his head leaving blood spraying up to the roof. "holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed. **_

"_**who are you?" a voice asked.**_

"_**hu? Oh im..um…well I don't have a name."**_

"_**well ill call you dumb ass!" he proudly prompted.**_

" _**you got to be kidding, BUMB ASS!" **_

" _**well that's what you are!" he commented and started to walk away.**_

" _**wait!" I yelled. "I would like some company for a little while."**_

"_**fine, but you need a gun, that is if you don't wont to be zombie chow!"**_


	2. chapter 2 hear we go again

Chapter 2: hear we go again

" but I do have a gun its in the back of the fuckin store. But a zombie slammed it out of my hand." I admitted

" I am not going in there! Are you nuts!!!" he said

" fine! Im going in there alone then. Hope you like getting eaten by him!" I yelled as I pointed at the fat ass zombie running at him.

" oh fuck!" he said as he pulled out a rifle of some sort and shout the bastard in the face a good 4 times before the zombie finally fell down dead.

When all of that was going on I jumped the counter and found a box of well….you wont believe it but it was a box of Twinkies!!!!! I think I know how to get Tallahassee to take me back. I turned around and he was gone " you ass hole!!!" I yelled out loud! Why would he leave without even saying goodbye! Well I should probably go find Tallahassee and see if he would take me back!

After a mile of walking I found Tallahassee's truck and he was sitting in the front seat! "hey Tallahassee! I got something for you!"

"what the fuck? Oh its you. What do you wont?" Tallahassee asked

" I got you a peace offering that I found in the super market that I think you will like!"

"what is in the box?"

" Twinkies"

"Twinkies!" Tallahassee jumped out of his truck and ran over to me! He snatched the box out of my hand and took it to his truck. Then he yelled "hop in yehaw!" so I ran to the truck door and flung it open. Happiness filled my veins! Finally I have someone that I can trust to stick with me until the fuckin zombie apocalypse!

" so Tallahassee, why did you ditch me at the super market?"

" ditch? Hahaha you thought I ditched you! No no no I didn't ditch you I dropped you off because we ran out of food so I told you to go get some remember!"

"oh ya now I remember! Hahaha! that's funny!" I added. When we shared that laugh I knew this was my family!


End file.
